Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display technology is a technology that realizes display by using invertible color changes generated by an organic semiconductor material driven by a current. OLED displays have advantages such as ultra-lightness, ultra-thinness, high luminance, large viewing angle, low voltage, low power consumption, fast response, high definition, shock resistance, bendability, low cost, simple process, use of fewer raw materials, high luminous efficiency, wide temperature range, and the like, and are hence considered to be the most promising new-generation display technology.
In the process of manufacturing an OLED display device, yield is one of the main factors currently affecting the manufacturing cost. Unfortunately, since the driving circuit of the OLED display device is relatively complicated, and signal lines and connection lines within pixels are relatively dense, the probability of occurrence of a failure is higher. In particular, presence of defective pixels is a major threat to the yield of an OLED display device. Defective pixels usually refer to pixel points that always display the same color regardless of the image displayed by the display device. In general, defective pixels can be roughly classified into two categories. One is dark spots where content cannot be displayed regardless of how the displayed content changes, and the other is bright spots which are always lit whenever the display device is powered on regardless of how the displayed content changes. Since the bright spots are more visually distinct than the dark spots, a common fix method is to cut off the driving of the bright spots to make them dark spots. However, too many dark spots will still seriously affect the yield of the display device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved scheme for processing defective pixels of a display device.